


The Sweet Snap of a Flogger

by AshesTheTerrible



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Collars, Cuddling, Dominance, Flogging, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, Handcuffs, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Power Bottom, Power Play, Rough Sex, Secret affairs, Spanking, anklecuffs, foot worship, loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4004110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesTheTerrible/pseuds/AshesTheTerrible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Accountants are always the freakiest, that's a common fact right? Secret Dom/Sub relationship between Vaughn and Vasquez...and you'll never guess who's the pet and who's the master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweet Snap of a Flogger

**Author's Note:**

> So quite recently I have really began to dig the whole idea of Vaughn and Vasquez. Like Vasquez is clearly a pretty sexual guy, and pretty open about it, but I also imagine Vaughn as kind of a closet freak. Secretly he's a wicked Dom who loves getting dirty with his favorite little bear cub of a Sub. This is just a drabble about their secret Pet and Master relationship because well why not? Enjoy ;)

The Sweet Snap of a Flogger

His hands slid over the length of the steering wheel, willing the vehicle around a sharp corner, turning into the massive driveway the tires gently bumping with the change in asphalt level. The slender man’s eyes peered over thick glasses, flicking up to the grand building laid out before him with a certain fondness and a hint of anticipation. The lights of the grand hotel bathed over the sleek silver car he drove, bathing through the front windshield and casting shadows over his form as he sat in the dark car. He eased the car into his usual parking spot, near the very back of the lot, away from the lights, away from all the activity. A subtle spot that easily went unnoticed, just an extra pre-caution on his part. Not that anybody here would really pay enough attention to recognize it as his vehicle, he just wanted to be extra careful…just in case. He shoved the car’s shifter into park and turned it off, allowing the engine to die with a small purr and a hiss. The accountant sat idle in the driver’s seat, pine colored eyes coming to swim over the building rising into the sky like some glittering beacon. This place was all too familiar territory. Time and time again he found himself gravitating back to it, this grand place settled at the very heart of Opportunity, proud and strong like some cement creature.

It was by far the grandest hotel built in Opportunity, and it had quite the lavishing reputation. All the big wigs stayed here while passing through Pandora, drawn to its grand rooms and exquisite interior. Everything about it was expensive, from rafters right down to the floorboards. By far one of Jack’s grandest designs in this perfect little city of his.

Vaughn sighed out long and low, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel still in hand. He really didn’t belong in places like this. Places like this were reserved for the high and the mighty, reserved for the kings of planets…not lowly accountants. Yet…he had become so strangely familiar with this place and all its grand things it felt ordinary to him. It felt right.

He grabbed his cell phone out of the cup holder and balanced the small device between his fingers, pressing the home button, illuminating the small screen, bathing his face in pale light. He clicked through his contacts, scrolling down slowly, searching…searching for that name he knew all too well. His fingers paused over it, heart fluttering just a tad as his eyes read over the all too familiar letters.

“Hey, I’m here. Are you?” Vaughn typed the message, his pulse rising just a tad, the excitement finally starting to get the better of him.

He pressed the send button and the message was gone, his heart still racing even after it was let loose. The seconds seemed to tick by so fucking slowly, easing by like tar covered things. Vaughn’s eyes flicked to the digital clock on his car stereo, 11:05. He swallowed hard and tried to busy himself by opening some app on his phone and burying himself in some game he’d downloaded the other day.

It didn’t matter how many times he’d done this, he still got those pestering butterflies deep down in his stomach. He needed to bury those real fucking fast. He shouldn’t be doing this at all really. He shouldn’t have done it the first time, and he shouldn’t have done it the many, many times after. He wasn’t counting anymore. No point in it. It had happened many times before and it would happen many times in the future. Did that make him weak? He shook his head. No. It just made him human he supposed. The forbidden fruit is always the fucking sweetest. He liked the rush, the knowing it was sorta wrong, knowing that it had to be kept secret. All of that just made it even more enticing. That’s what kept him coming back for more. That…and the itch deep inside of him that always seemed to come back. Vaughn sighed at the thought. He’d never really considered his tastes _normal_ that was for damned sure. He tended to sway more toward the…strange side of things when it came to anything…sexual. He felt his face heat up rapidly as he allowed himself to dwell on it. Vanilla sex was nice, sure, sometimes…but it just got so repetitive after a while. Eventually it would get old and he would find himself bored with the whole situation. He needed something _more._ Something _better._ He could blame it on his ridiculously high sex drive, or maybe the fact that he was a little on the…odd side…but whatever had triggered it, he just had to live with it. His tastes grew more strange with age, and so here he was, attempting to keep an entire part of him completely under wraps. Nobody knew about this…other side. Not Rhys, not Yvette…just… _him. He_ was the only one Vaughn had ever let in. _He_ was the only one Vaughn had ever let see….because _he_ understood…

Sometimes he wished he could stop. Sometimes he wished he could, but then he thought about how good it was, how good _he_ was and he just couldn’t. This week had been a long one, too many deadlines and too many long hours of overtime. Too many projects that asked for too much attention and too many sleepless nights. He had little time to so much as even shower and eat properly…much less get himself off. Vaughn groaned at the thought, his casual black slacks becoming just a little tighter at the mere _thought_. God he needed to pull himself together, he thought desperately, trying to will away his half hardness. That aside, the week had not been kind on him. He fucking _needed_ this.

Vaughn’s phone suddenly vibrated in his fingers and the screen blinked with a new message. Vaughn’s lip curled up into a wicked smile as he opened it and scanned across the bright type.

“Almost there. Oh baby you are gunna have _a lot_ on your hands tonight you feisty little minx. I’ve been thinking about this _all_ week.” The message read and instinctively Vaughn read it in _his_ voice.

Vaughn shoved his phone into his front pocket and pushed the door open with just a little too much excitement. As soon as his plain dress shoes were firmly on the asphalt he was rounding the small two door vehicle. It wasn’t fancy, and it wasn’t flashy, but it was affordable and got great gas mileage. Perfect daily driver for Vaughn’s now more frequent visits down to Pandora’s surface. He popped the trunk and lifted it slowly, hauling a navy and leather rolling overnight bag from its confines. Just as he got the heavy bag settled on the ground by his feet, his ears were kissed by the loud rumbling of an engine pulling into the parking lot.

A sly grin fluttered across Vaughn’s features and he shut the trunk with a loud slam. The sleek, black, beast of a car pulled right up next to his, its rumbling muffler deafening to Vaughn’s sensitive ears. The black beauty purred to a stop and paused as the engine gently died. Vaughn crossed his arms across his chest and cocked a thin eyebrow at the overly exquisite vehicle. The driver’s door came open slowly, yawning to its maximum before its occupant eased himself out and stood. He turned on his heel then, adjusting his tie daintily before his gaze met with the all too familiar account.

Light grey met with green, two sets of eyes crashing together and instantly a fire was lit there. The other man sauntered toward him with that all too familiar slow, confident, swagger. He was adorned in an all black suit, pinstriped with small grey streaks, white undershirt, red tie, perfect black locks swept back, gelled to absolute perfection. His dress shoes slapped the cement with his every step as he closed the gap between him and the much shorter russet haired man. A low chuckle rumbled up from his broad chest and he held his hands out in a welcoming fashion, a bright company man smile spreading across his square features.

Hugo Vasquez.

Possibly the most vile, ridiculous, overbearing, disgusting, awful person that Vaughn new. Yet he was also the most handsome, kinky, and down for anything date Vaughn had ever run across.

“Well aren’t you just a sight for sore eyes little man?” The dark haired man husked his voice rumbling up as gruff and ragged as sandpaper.

“Say pretty thing do you have a mirror in your pocket?” He snarled raising a coy eyebrow as he invaded Vaughn’s personal space harshly.

Vaughn lifted a confused eyebrow at the much taller, much bigger man now stalking toward him.

“No? Why?” Vaughn quipped his face screwed up in curiosity.

“Because I can totally see myself in your pants.” The darker haired man growled closing the gap between him and the accountant, trapping the slighter man against his own vehicle.

“Oh my god.” Vaughn snarled rolling his eyes as the larger man wrapped his thick arms around his thin waist and tugged him flush to his body.

“What you don’t like the new material?” Hugo teased his fingers running smoothly through the shorter man’s short cropped locks, bringing his face in close to Vaughn’s, their noses nearly touching with the new position.

“New or old, your material always sucks.” Vaughn hissed his eyes glinting with playfully devious intent.

“Oh you’re no fun.” Hugo pouted furrowing up his dark eyebrows and sticking his lower lip out at the man before him.

He ran a thick finger along the line of Vaughn’s jaw, his fingernails all cut uniform and perfect, clean and pristine. He was the spitting image of a Hyperion company man that was for damn sure. There were days were Vaughn was pretty sure the raven haired man even gave Handsome Jack a run for his money in the ‘well dressed’ department.

Suddenly Vaughn grabbed the much larger man by his tie and tugged him just that much closer. For a little guy, he certainly had some power behind him, and that…that right there, was why Vasquez couldn’t quite seem to get enough of the little accountant.

“So, what was that little message about me having my hands full tonight huh…. _pet?”_ Vaughn hissed his eyes narrowing behind his dark rimmed glasses, lip curling up in an amused grin as Vasquez looked at him with wide eyes.

“You getting a little brave there big guy?” Vaughn questioned raising a thing eyebrow as if daring Vasquez to answer in any other way than what Vaughn wanted.

Vasquez’s face dropped a little, strange to see on such a dickwad of a man. Vasquez was never meek, nor did he bow to anybody…except to Vaughn. In possibly the strangest shifts of power ever imagined when they collided. Vaughn was master and Vasquez could only obey, and listen. Outside of the office, here, in the wake of the hotel that they would call theirs for the night, they shifted into the roles they knew best with each other. The roles they had come to be so familiar with, the roles that kept this little arrangement alive. Vaughn was low on the company totem pole. He was used to being walked on, spit on and drug through the mud, and he took it because he had to…not because he wanted to…but because he needed that job. He kept to himself and his small circle of friends on most days, avoiding conflict with the bigger, badder company men of Hyperion. But Vaughn was no soft spoken man. He was a fierce little spitfire when he wanted to be. He didn’t like taking shit from anybody that was for damn sure, he did so, so he could have a job, and put food on his table. That was it.

But when he’d attended the company Christmas party after Rhys begging him about a million and a half times, and gotten a little too drunk, that little spitfire had come forth.

Vasquez had accidently bumped into Vaughn, knocking his glass right out of his hand and onto the floor. Vasquez had snarled a “Watch it you little nerd, you almost got that on my suit! This suit cost more than your entire life’s savings.”

Vaughn hadn’t skipped a beat, his confidence swollen with too much energy and too much alcohol. He’d snarled right back.

“Oh excuse me you bloated bag of bullshit. You think you can push us little guys around because you’re all ‘high and mighty’, you aren’t shit. You’re all smoke and mirrors!” Vaughn had growled his words slightly slurred and heavy with all the champagne he’d drank.

Vasquez had stopped dead in his tracks, instantly thankful that he was alone and not flanked by his usual gang of higher ups. How dare this little dweeb talk to _him_ like that!?

Vasquez had raised a dark eyebrow, lip pulling up in displeasure at the defiant other male.

Vaughn held his ground, also by himself, Rhys having left him alone for all of five seconds to go get them more drinks.

“Just who…do you think you _are_ little man?” Vasquez had snarled stepping closer to the smaller male, who didn’t waver and didn’t shy away like workers normally did when he approached.

It was both unnerving and mesmerizing.

“Vaughn. That’s who I am.” Vaughn had hissed staring the taller male down with drunken, intense eyes.

Vasquez had wrinkled up his nose in distaste slightly taken aback by the other man’s confidence.

“You’ve got some balls talking to me like that you little waste of space.” Vasquez snarled.

“And you’ve got some nerve wasting my good drink like that.” Vaughn hissed back.

Vasquez had feigned worry and sorrow looking to the drink dramatically.

“Oh did I spill the wee baby’s wittle drinky? Ohhhh I am soooo sorry…what do you suppose I do about that?” Vasquez had teased back sticking his lip out over dramatically.

Vaughn’s lip had twitched upward into a vicious snarl, the drink going straight to his head and flooding down through him, pressing his anger against every nerve in his body.

“Oh all you big bad company men think you can just tell everybody what to do, oh if I, if I were higher up well I’d…I’d..” Vaughn had hissed viciously.

“You’d _what?”_ Vasquez had hissed, coming forth as more of a dare than anything else.

“I’d make you get on the floor and _lick_ it up.” Vaughn had snapped.

Vasquez had recoiled in confusion his eyes darting left then right, leaning away from the little male slightly. This guy wasn’t just ornery, he was a _nutcase_.

“Excuse me?” Vasquez had nearly squeaked, his confidence suddenly fluttering away in the wake of the tiny, but frightening man.

“You heard me.” Vaughn had repeated his eyes trailing Vasquez like a hawk, slatted and terrifying.

He was just so drunk that side he kept so delicately under wraps just came undone all at once.

“That’s…that’s pretty…well that’s something man…” Vasquez said timidly then his voice betraying him mercilessly.

“And…and what if I wouldn’t do it?” Vasquez questioned slowly.

What the fuck was it about the little accountant that suddenly instilled the very fear of god into Hugo’s heart. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but he couldn’t stop it either.

“Then you’ll be punished.” Vaughn snapped stepping closer to the taller man.

The room around them suddenly didn’t matter, they were alone in the hallway, away from the party, away from prying eyes.

“By you?” Vasquez whispered looking down at his shoes then back to the russet haired man.

“By me.” Vaughn slurred slightly.

Vasquez wasn’t sure if it was all the drink he’d had or the terrifyingly vicious pine colored eyes boring into him like coals, but before he could will his body to stop he was closing the gap between him and the smaller man. Vaughn had grabbed Vasquez by the front of his stupid suit and he’d crammed his lips into the heavier man’s without hesitation and without mercy. From that instant, Vasquez was hopelessly hooked on the strangely power hungry little accountant, and so here they were.

Vasquez was shaken back into reality when Vaughn’s grip tightened a little on the man’s blood red tie and the accountant’s teeth unsheathed just slightly as his lips pulled back into a snarl.

“I asked you a _question.”_ Vaughn hissed his lips mere inches from the dark haired man’s.

Vasquez’s eyes downcast, a glint of obedience and sheer want reflecting in his eyes.

“No sir. I’m not getting brave.” Vasquez whispered his voice nearly giving away his utter excitement with how Vaughn addressed him.

Vaughn’s slim smile spread out into a full on grin and he let loose of Vasquez’s clothing, flicking the tie nonchalantly.

“C’mon big guy, let’s get to the room. You know I’m not fond of waiting around.” Vaughn snarled taking his bag and heading off to the grand entrance with Vasquez in close tow.

The room was familiar and grand, Vasquez’s own personal suite compliments of Hyperion of course. Perks of killing enough people to fill a graveyard Vaughn supposed. Vasquez opened the door for his shorter counterpart and Vaughn entered with a certain kingly posture to him. Vaughn laid his bag down on the floor and Vasquez did the same after hanging the “Do Not Disturb” sign on the door handle and locking it tight.

Vaughn drew in a deep breath and grinned up at Vasquez.

“You know the routine _Pet_. You’re clothes, take em off.” Vaughn snarled as he eased himself down into the large armchair nearest to the massive picture window with a grand view of the entire Pandoran sky.

Elpis, Helios and all the stars seemed to wink and glitter down on the landscape, peeking curiously at the shady scene unfolding in the grand hotel room, tucked away from most other prying eyes.

Vaughn sat with one knee propped up on his thigh, interlacing his fingers together across his dress shirt front, eyes playing over his bigger counterpart enthusiastically. Hugo grinned submissively, eyes down casting from the maliciously powerful gaze fawning over him through square rimmed spectacles. Vaughn relaxed into the overly expensive furniture, his back unwinding and all the tension in his muscles coming undone as he sunk into the new mind frame. This situation always allowed all the nerves and stress to just pour from him. This was a cure all for a god awful week that was for damned sure.

Vasquez started with his tie, undoing it slowly, sliding it out from around his suit collar and letting it drop to the floor, coming loose from the thicker man’s fingers. His shoulders rotated as he shrugged out of his suit jacket, allowing it to add to the growing pile of clothing at his feet. Vaughn’s eyes glittered approvingly and he let a little hum come loose from the depths of his chest. Vasquez looked up at the sound, a small grin forming across his lips at the sound, a sound that obviously meant he was doing something that pleased his master. Vasquez’s fingers worked down the buttons of his undershirt, the small black curls of his chest peeking forth as he parted the white material daintily. He allowed the shirt to yawn open just a tad for Vaughn’s viewing pleasure, fingers pausing on the sleeves of the dress shirt.

“Mmm take that off Pet. Lemme get a good look at you.” Vaughn snarled tapping his dress shoe lightly against the polished redwood flooring.

Vasquez obeyed instantly, arms coming loose from long sleeves, and that too fell to the floor. Vaughn cocked a pleased eyebrow at the half naked man now standing before him. Vasquez was set with broad, masculine shoulders, a wide chest, and a little more around the middle than what could be considered ‘in shape’. But his slight bit of belly bulge was never something Vaughn minded. He liked his men a more on the _huskier_ side anyway, and god damn did Vasquez meet the requirements. Thick black hair ran from between Vasquez’s pecks, down over his stomach, then ran the length of his groin before disappearing beneath the hem of his slacks. Vaughn licked his lips gently, laying down a nice little layer of saliva at the sight of his partners body hair. He couldn’t wait to make an absolute _mess_ all over that gruff torso of his. He couldn’t wait to blow his load all down Vasquez’s stomach and leave his jizz tangled in all that coarse black hair. Vaughn near moaned at the thought, but caught the sound just before it left his throat, expelling it as a gentle hiss instead.

Vaughn waved a slow hand in Vasquez’s direction.

“Oh god Master _likes_ what he sees you feisty little bear cub you.” Vaughn husked chewing his thumbnail gently to stifle back more obscene sounds that were trying to come forth.

Vasquez seemed to get a bit of an ego boost out of the other man’s commentary, but he did his best not to let it show too much. This was no place to get an ego about him, that would displease his master who sat so pleasantly before him.

“Thank you master.” Vasquez answered obediently, showing his utter appreciation for the compliment so sparingly given to him by his master.

“Now, off with the rest. You really are taking your time today aren’t you?” Vaughn quipped tilting his head to the side tauntingly.

Vasquez’s hands were immediately flying to his belt, hurrying to get it undone, the buckle jingling like wind chimes in the breeze at it clinked together. Vasquez kicked off his shoes, then toed off his socks, hands going back to his fly, popping the button loose then drawing down the dipper. Vasquez pushed down his black slacks, immediately exposing a burly mass of black hair, his flaccid cock bouncing slightly as he struggled out of his jeans and finally stood utterly naked before his counterpart.

Vaughn’s eyes rested on Hugo’s large package, grinning wryly at the dark hair spreading out over his groin and down his thick legs. Nothing got Vaughn off like a big, burly man. Especially one that was so very willing to be his little play thing at the snap of a finger.

Vaughn pointed to the floor and Vasquez was instantly sinking to his knees. Vaughn beckoned to the big man and Vasquez was obediently crawling across the floor on hands and knees, stopping to sit obediently at the foot of Vaughn’s chair.

Vaughn ran a fond hand through Vasquez’s thick, black locks and the other man seemed to lull into the soft touch. Vaughn grinned down at Vasquez’s precarious position, sitting so pretty, just like a little show dog awaiting orders. Vasquez leaned into Vaughn’s thigh as the slighter man worked his fingers through his hair in a gentle petting motion. Hugo whined against the leg provided, the sound coming forth more like a dog than a man.

“Oh does my little pet want Master to put his gear on for him?” Vaughn cooed down at the bigger male at his feet.

Hugo nodded quickly, hair bobbing a little with the motion.

“Yes master.” Vasquez replied almost too eagerly.

Vaughn rose from his chair slowly and jutted a very stern finger right into Vasquez’s face.

“Stay.” He husked before crossing the room languidly and coming to his suitcase.

He drew the zipper down with a quick little zip, then he was dragging out a tangle of leather and buckles.

Vaughn returned to his counterpart slowly laying out the materials across the chair he’d been sitting in moments before. First came the leather wrist cuffs, the chain connecting them left unclipped for the time being so Hugo could have use of his hands. He’d need them for his first task. Vaughn held out his hand and Hugo gave him his left wrist allowing Vaughn to strap the massive leather sleeve around his thick wrist. Next came the right, buckled just as tight. Then came the ankle cuffs, leather also, left unclipped so Hugo could remain in his sitting position. Last came his favorite part, a large leather collar that fit snug and warm around his throat. Vasquez swallowed around it, Adams apple flexing against the leather of the collar harshly. Vaughn tightened it just enough, not too tight, but not too loose and looked at his handy work fondly. A small dog tag jingled loosely from the collar Vasquez now adorned, ‘Vasquez’ inscribed in bold words across the front, ‘Property of Vaughn’ scrawled across the back. It was demeaning and yet so empowering for the normally egotistical, higher up man to sink to his knees and take on such a lowly roll. It allowed him to just feel so freed even with cuffs and collars around his limbs. He felt so right and so at home. Knowing what was coming and trusting the other man in the room’s judgment. He just let himself go and let Vaughn take full control, letting him lead, letting him have him. Vaughn attached a long leather lead to the collar, pulling on it in an experimental fashion to make sure it was good and tight. Vasquez purred into the small tug, and nuzzled softly against Vaughn’s leg, his beard soft against the other man’s skin.

Vaughn reached a loving hand down to sweep it through Vasquez’s locks, the bigger man’s eyes rolling back a little at the touch.

“Good boy.” Vaughn praised as he sunk back down into the plush chair.

He pressed back into it as if all his bones were made of jello, feeling so at ease and so languid.

“Master’s had a rough week Pet. Be a good boy and rub Master’s feet.” Vaughn breathed his voice heady and thick as it came up over his tongue.

Vasquez needed no more incentive than that, he was already scooting his kneeled position closer to Vaughn’s outstretched feet, his large hands running over the clearly over worn dress shoes. Vasquez leaned down to bring the left shoe up to his face, gently kissing the side with eager, obedient lips. Vaughn rested his chin in his palm as he slumped down in the chair a little, sighing out as Vasquez removed his left shoe, then gently placed it on the floor to remove the right. His socks were next, Vasquez’s gentle fingers sliding them off of small, worn feet.

Vasquez rubbed Vaughn’s foot up against his face, inhaling not the normal, musky smell that may have been accompanied with feet, but a lighter, softer scent, like lavender laundry detergent. Vasquez seemed to drift into the scent and palmed Vaughn’s heel, propping the foot upright so he could berate a slow string of kisses to Vaughn’s arch. When he got to the top his lips came open ever so slightly to suck around the biggest of the five digits, purring around the intrusion to his mouth. Talented hands worked at rubbing the ache out of Vaughn’s foot while diligent tongue and mouth came to pay due attention to each toe. Vaughn sighed out at the strange, but enjoyable attention to his overworked feet and let his eyes drawl up the scene lazily.

He always enjoyed starting out easy, just barely dipping his toes in the water to begin with. The rougher stuff would come later, for now, it had become routine to start out with this. Mostly because of Vasquez’s massive foot fetish, and Vaughn was overly eager to comply to it and give him that pleasure. It worked in Vaughn’s favor anyway. Allowing Vasquez to fawn and suckle over his feet was enjoyable to say the least. Vaughn’s lazy eyes settled over the now moaning man before him, the sound vibrating up over Vaughn’s heel fluidly. He watched with utter intrigue as Vasquez swelled with blood, his cock now standing at full attention, his rosy head pressing into the fold of his soft stomach.

Vaughn extended his free foot slowly, gently putting pressure on Vasquez’s thick erection, toes curling around his head skillfully, massaging the rigid skin upward, then back down, pulling a loud, husky moan from the dark haired man. It was soft and fantastic on Vaughn’s ears, the sound like dark chocolate to his senses.

Vaughn put just a tad more pressure to the need between Vasquez’s legs as he slid up it once more, a sticky tear of pre-cum oozing out onto his toe. Vaughn pulled his foot away teasingly, the skin sparkling with the little bit of wet the fluid had left behind.

“Hey you wanna clean that up Pet?” Vaughn commanded shoving the dirtied foot into Vasquez’s face.

Vasquez did not even hesitate to lick the oppressing fluid that had come from his own need off of the flesh provided. Vaughn groaned out as he watched Vasquez lick him clean, the bigger man’s eyes fluttering up to Vaughn, so grey and so submissive. Vaughn just couldn’t take it anymore, Vasquez just looked too damn good, and he fucking _needed_ him.

“That’s enough pet.” Vaughn commanded slowly rising from the chair.

The slighter man tugged gently on the leash, tightening the collar around the husky man’s throat, willing Vasquez to follow him across the room, shuffling on all fours, hard cock bobbing shamelessly with his every movement. Vaughn stopped at the foot of the bed and looked down at his quite handsome little plaything.

“Lean over the bed.” Vaughn snarled tugging upward on the collar.

Vasquez obeyed, letting his belly lay flush against the mattress, his healthy rump hanging lewdly in the air for Vaughn’s viewing pleasure. Vaughn gently attached the wrist cuffs together, taking away the movement of Hugo’s hands. Vasquez whined lowly his thick erection squeezed up against the bed as he rested on his elbows, his arms shaking slightly in anticipation.

Vaughn let a swift hand ghost across the full, slightly hairy, round of Vasquez’s left cheek and with a swift crack he slapped his palm across his counterpart’s rump. Vasquez jolted forward just slightly a loud gasp coming out with strained force. Vaughn quirked a wicked smile and soothed his palm in slow circles over the struck skin. Vasquez closed his eyes, breathing out raggedly, anticipating when Vaughn’s hand would make another harsh contact. The seconds ticked by, every moment like a thousand years, then finally Vaughn was rearing his palm back once more, sending it flying over the opposite cheek, drawing a loud groan out of the big man beneath his mean hand.

Then Vaughn was gone, ruffling through the bag and coming back with two types of floggers, settling them both on the bed just in Vasquez’s line of vision. Hugo drew in a small breath and seemed to shift his weight a little in anticipation.

Vaughn opted for the largest flogger first, running its many loose tendrils over his palm as he swooned over the familiar suede tool. He gently whisked the flogger up over Vasquez’s neck, just barely letting him know of its presence. He then allowed the soft material to drag down the heavier man’s back, painfully slowly, between his shoulder blades, down his spine, then finally between his slightly quivering ass cheeks. Vaughn leaned down over the big man, the material of his dress shirt crinkling slightly as he did so. He placed a hot kiss to each one of Vasquez’s shoulders, then finally dragged his tongue over the base of his neck, gathering an involuntary shiver from his counterpart.

“Do you want it Pet?” Vaughn asked lowly, his voice drunk with power and need.

Vasquez nodded furiously.

“Yes Master.” Hugo responded quickly, obviously trying to back his hips up into the slimmer man behind him.

“What’s the magic word Pet?” Vaughn cooed breathily.

“Please Master.” Vasquez near panted into the bed sheets, his cock leaking down the shirt of the mattress weakly.

With that Vaughn reared the flogger backward and brought it down on Vasquez’s rump with a loud, echoing crack. Vasquez cried out loudly and gritted his teeth together harshly. It stung, it _really_ stung. But the ache morphed into something more as it soaked through, down into his muscles. The ache left pleasant tingles that ran rampant through his lower torso and only caused the heat in his groin to grow wildly. Vaughn’s arm was in motion again, bringing the leather hide down once more, across the other cheek, completing a swift figure eight pattern. Vasquez jerked forward and squirmed with every impact to his quickly tendering flesh, his voice strained with pain and need. Vaughn’s swings got a little hard in power, just enough to leave behind a loud ‘thud’ with each hit and paint a thick tinge of red across the dark haired man’s ass.

Vaughn paused to look over his handy work, his hand slowly trailing down to his pants, palming the taunt line squeezed between his trousers and his thigh. He was feverishly hard, his erection fed by the merciless red marks laid down across his partner’s cheeks. The sound of the flogger, the smell of the leather, it was all too much, a delicious aroma that had Vaughn’s dick throbbing for more. His hand abandoned the first flogger on the floor and he was reaching for its partner, wrapping his fingers around the familiar handle of the flat flogger. He looked down at the man pushed forward on the bed before him, Vasquez’s shoulders quivering shakily, his breaths coming out as thick pants more than anything else.

“You like that Pet?” Vaughn hissed his voice thick and lusty.

“Y-YES! Yes Master….” Vasquez damn near begged, waggling his ass in the air obscenely.

Vaughn felt his hardness twitch at the offering of the big man’s cheeks and he brought the flat end of the meaner flogger across his ‘not yet abused enough’ skin, the slap echoing off the bedroom walls loudly. Vasquez cried out loudly his voice rough and worn.

That hit _hurt_. Vaughn knew it _hurt_. He knew it did, yet Vasquez was only begging for more. So Vaughn gave it to him oh so willingly. Anything for _his_ pet.

Vaughn let the flogger fly again.

_Smack!_

_Smack!_

_SMACK!_

Vaughn let his hand fall to his side, practically panting as he looked over the deep purple bruises blooming rapidly over Vasquez’s rear end. Vaughn would make sure he wouldn’t sit properly for a week. He wanted Vasquez to have to noticeably sit tenderly down in his big office chair. He wanted some lowly office employee to ask him _what was wrong._ He wanted Vasquez to seethe at the question and most likely shoot that curious employee out of an airlock.

Vasquez was whimpering and moaning as the beating stopped for a moment, anticipating more and when none came he seemed to get more impatient, writhing over the bed pitifully.

“Do you know _why_ I’m punishing you like this Pet?” Vaughn husked rubbing the flat of the flogger against his bare palm.

“Because I’ve been bad.” Vasquez breathed lowly, almost before Vaughn had even finished the sentence.

Vasquez always knew the answer to that question, and most times he almost seemed _too_ eager to answer it.

“Yes you have. Aren’t you a clever thing?” Vaughn whispered gently tapping the flogger against the deep bruises getting a light gasp from the burly man splayed before him.

Vasquez could hear the smile in Vaughn’s voice as the slight man patted his hindquarters and cooed to him what a good pet he was. With that, Vaughn was husking a very demanding, “lay down on your back pet” and Vasquez obeyed with lethargic movements, careful as his now tender ass touched with the bed. He was just mentally thankful it was soft. Vaughn was extra mean this time around, he wasn’t lying about it being a long week.

That was just how Vaughn was. This timid little thing on any normal given day, but here he transformed into something so vastly different it made Vasquez’s head spin. He _liked_ taking his week out on Vasquez, and Vasquez _wanted_ him to do so. He wanted the good sting, he wanted the dull ache, he wanted it all so fucking badly…and that…was why they made good partners. Unlikely of course, but that didn’t hinder the fact that they worked so _well_ together. In the bedroom at least.

Vaughn fished through his bag coming away with a small bottle of lube and a foil package that he fiddled with between his fingers loosely.

Tonight was going to be one of those short and sweet nights. Sometimes Vaughn would draw it out for hours, but other nights he was just too needy, he just needed release sooner than that. Tonight he just wanted it. He wanted that fullness, that stretch, and the huffing and the panting and the _cumming._ Vasquez wasn’t complaining with the other male’s haste. He needed it too. He needed it _badly._

Vaughn stood at the edge of the bed, undressing himself slowly, feeling Vasquez’s eyes swimming over with slow enthrallment. He peeled back his shirt tenderly and let it slide off his thin arms. Vasquez’s eyes widened a little as he soaked in the ripped physique of his small partner. The young man’s abs folded and stretched as he went about getting his pants undone and kicking them off. He stood proudly at the edge of the bed, slowly sliding onto the surface, the mattress dipping with his slight weight.

Vaughn kneeled over Vasquez’s shaking thighs, letting his weight settle there, his proud cock bobbing lazily before him. Vaughn was the complete opposite of Vasquez, not a hair to the young account’s chest, nor his groin, everything shaved accordingly. He was sleek and muscular and absolutely, stupidly, _perfect._ Vaughn soaked in Vasquez’s gaze, basking in the man’s utter desire for his lithe body.

“You like what you see Pet?” Vaughn asked slowly letting his hand wander his front and allowing it to languidly curl around his livid erection.

Vasquez moaned in response, then answered quickly afterward.

“Y-Yes Master I do…” Vasquez pleaded his voice rising slightly.

Vaughn gently played with the condom in hand.

“Do you want me to let you _inside?_ ” Vaughn questioned quirking a thin eyebrow at the big man beneath him.

“Y-Yes Master, _Please_ Master.” Vasquez downright begged.

He begged so shamelessly, so needy and god was it good on Vaughn’s ears.

Vaughn let a slim smile crack his thin lips and with that he grabbed the end of the condom with his teeth and flicked his head sideways, ripping the small package open. His fingers skillfully rolled the condom down over Vasquez’s thick cock and Vasquez groaned out loudly at the very minimal touch.

Vaughn threw the small package aside with little regard and grabbed for the bottle of lube. Vaughn skillfully lifted up on his knees, pouring the cold liquid down two of his fingers, and slowly reaching around his own hips. Vasquez could only watch and whimper as the slender man sunk the first finger in, his muscles clenching around the intrusion softly. Vaughn breathed out through his nose, nostrils flaring gently as he pumped another finger into his back entrance, curling them softly within his body. Vaughn enjoyed making a show of it, he loved making Vasquez wait, and watch and _anticipate._ Suddenly Vaughn moved up Vasquez’s body, grabbing the limp leash off the comforters and curling it several times in his fist, just until it was nice and tight. Vasquez choked just at tad at the new toughness around his thick throat and bucked his hips just slightly. Vaughn allowed a thick line of lube to ooze down Vasquez’s cock, then snapped the bottle closed and abandoned it. His hand came to busy itself around the girth of Vasquez’s erection and Vasquez nearly doubled over at the touch, mouth wide and voice strained, eyes closing tight. Vaughn wrung his hand up him, slathering the other man’s large erection with a healthy layer of lubricant, preparing him for what he wanted most.

Vaughn hovered over Vasquez’s hardness, then sank down slowly, his tight ring of muscle stretching around just his partner’s head, gathering a loud hiss from the russet haired male. Vasquez wanted so badly to have his hands loose so he could steady the young man on his cock. He wanted to help ease him down so badly, but all he could do was shift his cuffed hands and watch with star struck eyes as the other man did it himself. Vaughn cursed and purred as he took another couple of inches, his muscles tightening and pulsing around the thick cock sliding its way in. Hugo wanted to buck up into the smaller man, he wanted to own him, to rule him, but everything submissive in him screamed for him not to. He had to obey, he had to listen. That was the way this worked. He had to listen to his master.

Vaughn hilted a few more inches hitting the widest of his partner’s girth and moaning out at the feeling of being mercilessly stretched. He bucked forward a little, steadying his one free palm on Vasquez’s chest, fingers curling in dark hairs, feeling a pounding heart beneath muscle and flesh.

Finally Vaughn sat all that way back, filling himself with Vasquez right up to his balls. Vasquez made a strained face, teeth gritted and breath coming out from between them in a low groan. The lithe man was so tight, so warm, so _wonderful._

Vaughn yanked the collar upward a tad, bringing Vasquez’s lips to his harshly, cramming their lips together with such force their teeth clinked together. Mouths slid together and tongues came to play. Vaughn was so rough in the kiss, so merciless and so _mean._

Vaughn bit into Vasquez’s bottom lip as he drew away, and all Vasquez could taste was blood in his mouth. Vaughn backed off slowly, a malicious grin clinging to his lips as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose once more.

Vasquez stared at his lover with glittering eyes. The slight man was just about the most terrifying power bottom he’d ever come across, and he was all Vasquez could ever want. Vaughn’s hips rocked slowly, rolling forward with mind numbing grace as he fell into a frantic, needy pace. Sinking all the way down on the thick cock provided, lifting back up until only the head was encased within him, then letting it all plunge back in, in one quick movement.

Vasquez wanted to tilt his head back and cry out but the taught collar around his neck kept his movements stilled. Vaughn liked it that way. He liked watching Vasquez struggle against his power, but never disobey. It was good to feel like someone important, to feel like someone of _power._ Vaughn’s fingers curled around the collar tighter, causing Vasquez to sputter beneath him and rock his hips into Vaughn’s weakly. Vaughn snapped the collar tighter at the small movement from Vasquez and the bearded man stilled his motions immediately.

Vaughn loosened on the collar a bit when his pet got the message and fell back into his frantic, rough, rhythm. His ass stretched pleasantly around Vasquez’s erection, fluttering and pulsing as Vaughn fucked down onto the hardness mercilessly. He wanted it hard, he wanted it so fucking hard.

He allowed Vasquez to only _watch_ as he absolutely used him to get his upmost pleasure. Sometimes Vaughn would let Vasquez finish the end, sometimes he’d let Vasquez press him into the bed sheets and fuck his tight ass until he was seeing stars. Not tonight though. Tonight he was greedy, and he wanted it all. He wanted all the power. All for himself. He needed that raw, wonderful feeling of being in complete control. Vaughn’s cock bobbed and wept as he thrust Vasquez into his tight ring over and over again, humming and moaning out to the utter feeling of fullness. Little specs of pre-cum flicked down into the thick throws of Vasquez’s chest hair and Vasquez made a low whimper at the utterly gorgeous sight. He knew this was just the beginning. That wasn’t even the worst of it yet…he knew Vaughn was going to unload all over him, and truth be told he couldn’t wait for it. He yearned for it. He wanted to be made into an utter, wrecked, sloppy, mess. He’d be Vaughn’s little cum slut if he so wished.

Vaughn’s moans were louder now, his voice heady and rough as sandpaper over the skin. His eyes were shut tight behind his thick glasses, the spectacles threatening to come loose with the onset of harder, more frantic thrusts. Vasquez pulled at his restraints weakly, wanting so badly to just fuck up into the little fox on top of him, but instead he only let loose a meek little whine. Vaughn was so tight around him, so ridiculously tight. Vasquez’s ass ached with the dull pain from the flogging and his breath came in shallow pants from the choking collar around his neck. His vision was slightly blurred with all of the sensations racking through his overworked, over stimulated body. It was all just too much, all of it booming down over him like a tidal wave.

Vasquez felt a warm heat rippling down his lower torso, his eyebrows coming together in a weak line across his forehead. His mouth hung slack for just a moment, whispers of Vaughn’s actual name slipping out without really meaning to.

Normally Vaughn would have stopped right there and punished Vasquez for using his actual name and not addressing him as “Master” but Vaughn was too close to care. His asshole squeezed around the thickness desperately and he sank down upon it greedily, Vasquez’s head bumping pleasantly against his prostate.

Vaughn moaned out loudly his voice rich and thick with dripping pleasure. Little beads of sweat had begun to prick at his hairline, one running down the side of his temple. His toned abdomen worked and strained with every motion, his abs glistening with sweat. The air was filled with too many hot expels of breath, hot sweat, and the all musky scents of nasty sex.

Vaughn’s free hand came to curl around his angry cock, his fingers still slightly slick with lube. One upstroke from his tight fist had him leaking more pre down onto the thick body beneath him, the fluid oozing into Vasquez’s naval. Vaughn slid his palm around his rigid cock in time with his needy thrusts, his bulbous head disappearing, then reappearing over and over again as he stroked frantically. Vaughn clenched around Vasquez harshly and with that Vasquez could not hold off any longer.

The wild heat in his stomach spread down over his thighs, his cock hardening, swelling within the small space of Vaughn’s ass and then he was coming. He bucked up slightly crying out Vaughn’s name as his cock throbbed and dispensed his heavy load into the condom. He filled the small space mercilessly, moaning and sighing, riding out his hard orgasm shamelessly.

Vaughn could feel his partner pulsing within him and that was just the push he needed, his hand worked faster and his cries came out louder.

With one final, heavy stroke to his cock, he was spilling his load . His cock flexed as it unloaded thick, strong ejaculations, the first shot streaking up and over Vasquez’s cheek, then down his neck, over his pretty collar. Vaughn continued to pump himself as his cock spilled onto the heaving man beneath him, thick, white, ropes of finish decorating up Vasquez’s thick chest and down his heaving stomach. Vaughn let the last remnants of his release ooze out over his knuckles, and drip down onto Vasquez’s belly tiredly.

The slighter man sagged over the bearish man beneath his legs, his hand letting the leash uncurl slowly from his hand, allowing it to fall slack on the bed. Vasquez panted beneath the slighter man still pinning him down, his head finally coming down from all the over stimulation and all the sensations. Everything was hot, hot and sticky and strange. He felt light and yet at the same time he felt heavy. Everything was new and strange and he felt like he just couldn’t hold onto any one single thought.

Then there was the feeling of Vaughn lifting off his wilting cock, slim fingers sliding off the full condom and then the sensation of Vaughn gently slipping off the bed.

Vaughn was gone for a moment and Vasquez was left there in the dully lit room, even then the lamps were too bright and they caused him to blink and flinch away.

When Vaughn returned he had towels, a couple wet and some dry, gently wiping off the mess he’d made of the bigger man and purring to Vasquez how fulfilled he was, questioning if Vasquez was too. Hugo could only nod tiredly and hum at the feeling of Vaughn’s hands all over him, cleaning him and pampering him diligently. Then Vaughn was gone again.

Once more he came back, having turned the lights completely off this time, a cold pack clutched in his fingers.

He pressed the cold compact against his partner’s bruised ass cheeks and Vasquez sighed at the small relief.

The slighter man slid into bed next to his burly counterpart and slung comforters around both their still panting bodies. Vasquez nuzzled into their shared pillow and smiled as Vaughn’s gentle hand came around to stroke through his disheveled hair.

“You ok?” Vaughn questioned softly his voice back to its normal tempo, light and caring.

Vasquez nodded and grinned.

“Course I’m ok. I’m no puss.” Vasquez quipped sighing against Vaughn’s touch.

There was Vasquez again, the normal one who was snarky and vicious and by far too egotistical. But Vaughn didn’t mind. It was good that he was back to himself so quickly, that was only a sign that Vaughn was succeeding in his aftercare. Vaughn flicked on the echo screen before them and put it on some animated movie that Vasquez obviously took a liking to. It was something soft and something easy, something that Vaughn could lull into and simply enjoy the lazy, relaxed company of post-orgasm bliss. In only a few short hours the two had fallen asleep, Vasquez’s big body curled gently around Vaughn’s thin form, a tangled mass of legs and arms. The soft sounds of sleep consuming every corner of the grand room, the soft sounds of a secret meeting place that was the only witness to such a rare and strange event of lust and of need. But this place was good at that…at keeping dirty secrets.


End file.
